whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Lost Dreams
Book of Lost Dreams is an accessory for Changeling: The Dreaming, packaged with the Storyteller screen for the game's second edition. It contains material that "wouldn't fit into the core rulebook"CtD: Book of Lost Dreams, p. 5, including crossover rules for Changelings interacting with other denizens of the World of Darkness, more information on cantrips, banality and miens, details of the three main Unseelie Houses, and an introductory adventure. Some of the information is reprinted and updated from The Book of Storyteller Secrets from Changeling's first edition. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Lost Dreams :This book offers a wealth of new information for players and Storytellers alike. Herein you will find new houses, expanded rules and explanations for cantrip casting and other lost information of the fae, as well as complete crossover rules for introducing Changeling to any Storyteller chronicle. Finally, a complete story is included, playable by novices and veterans alike. :Book of Lost Dreams Features: :*''Complete crossover rules for playing Changeling with other Storyteller games.'' :*''New rules to expand your chronicle and offer players more options and possibilities including expanded cantrip rules.'' :*''An introductory Changeling adventure.'' Introduction An overview of the book, including a note from the developer. Rebirth Fiction. Darkain, a sidhe noble, returns to his brother Aubergin's court in the Catskill mountains at Samhain, having joined the Unseelie Court. Challenging his brother to Fior, the rite of trial by ordeal, he is commanded to take his brother's place for the night as the Changelings of House Eiluned celebrate their Unseelie sides for one evening - and to reveal the secrets of the Shadow Court. Chapter One: The Awakened World Crossover notes for other World of Darkness games, specifically Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Mage: The Ascension and Wraith: The Oblivion. Chapter Two: Cantrip Confusion An very short chapter dealing with cantrip casting, focussing on the use of bunks. Chapter Three: Advanced Storytelling Expanded information on a number of subjects considered confusing or not quite essential enough to make it into the core rulebook. These include a discussion on the mortal seeming and fae mien; details of the effects of banality, up to and including the Undoing; Changeling-specific combat rules for use with ; details of the Unseelie Houses (Ailil, Balor and Leanhaun); and the new background, Trod. Chapter Four: Capture the Flag A short adventure in which the player characters are charged with retrieving a magical pennant (a treasure) for a local Duke. Background Information Book of Lost Dreams is rare among White Wolf books in that it reprints some material from a previous work without significant alteration. This may explain why it has the developer's note justifying this decision in the introduction, an uncommon practice at White Wolf. The final four pages hold advertisements for Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition, the crossover novels To Sift Through Bitter Ashes and The Devil's Advocate, the Vampire: The Masquerade CD-ROM, and a teaser ad for Aeon. Memorable Quotes Characters Terminology House Ailil, House Balor, banality, bunks, cantrips, Fianna, Fomori, Fomorians, Garou, House Leanhuan, Kiasyd, Kindred (VTM), Mage (MTAs), Malkavians, mien (CTD), Nephandi, Ravnos, seeming, Unseelie Court, Wraiths References Category:Changeling: The Dreaming books Category:1997 releases